Letter To Myself
by Spelbound
Summary: While looking through her parent's attic, Sakura finds a letter she wrote to herself from long ago. While she reads it, she remembers...


** Yay! My first Naruto story! Well... not much to say. Written from Sakura's POV. **

** Oh, and when the letter is being read, and the font ****switches from _this_ to **this,** it means that it her Sakura's POV again, not the letter.**

**

* * *

**

** Letter To Myself**

A Naruto One-Shot

* * *

Sakura sighed to herself as she sorted through the boxes in her parent's old attic. All of those memories, old and lost to her, were found anew within those boxes as Sakura looked at pictures of herself ,and other people, from so long ago.

Pictures of when she was a baby; first learning to walk; practicing targets with her father. Sakura smiled at the shining young face of herself looking up into the camera. Along with those pictures, there were ones of her and her friends…when she first met Ino…

Sakura sighed softly at the memory, saddened greatly. Then she saw a picture, and she laughed aloud.

It was a picture of old Team 7, Naruto, Kakashi, her, and…Sasuke. They were all facing the camera, with their headbands pulled down over their left eyes', mimicking Kakashi, who looked thoroughly startled. She and Naruto both had silly grins on their faces, where as Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face.

As she lifted the picture, a piece of paper flew out from under it, landing on the dusty attic floor. Sakura blinked, startled, and slowly bend over to pick up the folded piece of paper.

When she opened the paper, she gasped softly, recognizing her old handwriting, and what the paper was. It was a letter, one to herself.

Sakura blinked, and slowly began to read:

_September 11__th__ , 2002._

_Dear Sakura,_

_Or rather, older me…or just me. Jeez, I'm, only 13, give me a break. Whatever, I'm rambling now. I don't even know why I'm doing this. I guess it's because Ino forced me to…she said this would be a good memoir, and I would look back on it one day. Psht, as if. _

Sakura smiled at the irony of this.

_Great, now all of this writing has got my hand cramping…it's kind of painful. Though, not as painful as my heart. Sasuke left two months ago, and the wound is still new, and painful whenever I think of him. I often wonder if he will ever come back…will I be able to move on if he does not? Will I be able to love another? Humph, probably not. _

_Anyway, enough of my rambling. I want to know about my life now (when I am reading this). How about I as you some questions? Or myself? Whatever. Ok, here goes:_

_How are you (I) now?_

_Healthy?_

_Still a kunoichi?_

_Did I accomplish becoming a great medic?_

_Ok, enough about me._

_How is Ino?_

_Is she married? If yes, whom?_

_Are we still friends? Or…rivals?_

_Does she have any kids?_

_How is Hinata?_

_Still crushing on Naruto? Did the knucklehead notice her?_

_Is she married/have a boyfriend? Whom?_

_Are we still friends?_

_Naruto…is he the same?_

_Is he Hokage?_

_Does he have a girlfriend?_

_Whom?_

_How is Tenten? (Yes, I know I'm starting every person like this…)_

_Is she with Neji finally?_

_How is Kakashi-sensei?_

_Sasuke…how is he?_

_Is he back?_

_Did he accomplish his revenge? _

_Did he kill Orochimaru?_

_Is he…alive?_

_Do I still love him?_

_Does he know this?_

_Sigh There are so many questions I would like to ask…but not enough gall to. Am I ashamed of what older me might think? Yes. I do not want my childhood memories to be looked at while tinged with shame. I am not so brave as I would like to be. At least, not about thing like this. Well…not so much in battle either. By now, hopefully I am not so useless as people though I was. But I had a reason. With Sasuke and Naruto doing all the fighting, how was I supposed to help? If I tried -which I did- they would only tell me to get away, I would get hurt. I cannot help but wonder how I am now._

Sakura smiled at those words. Yes, she was a wonderful shinobi and medic, at least, that is what people said to her. Useless? Nah. Not anymore.

_Tsunade? How is she? Still my sensei? Wow…I cannot believe how many people I know. I've never thought of myself as a popular person, no that would be Ino. But I don't mind. I am a kunoichi, after all. My village comes first, my village is my family. _

Wise words, Sakura. If only you knew how much this village means to me now…

_Speaking of family, how are Kaa-san and Tousa? _

_Well, this is all the time I have right now. I can only hope that what am now (reading this) is what I want to be. _

_Forever and Always,_

_Sakura Haruno_

Sakura smiled wryly at the last name. Haruno, huh? Always, in her younger days, had she wished for a different last name. One starting with a U…but that was not important right now. What was important was that voice calling her.

"Sakura, are you almost done up there? We need to go soon." Her fiancé's voice called to her. Sakura smiled.

"Yes, I'm almost done. I'll be down in a minute!" She called over her shoulder. Looking back down at the paper, she began to answer the questions her younger self had left her.

"Good. Yes. She got married to Shikamaru. Yes, we are friends…or were…anyway, No, no kids. Yes. Yes. She has a fiancé. He…Naruto. Yes, very good friends. Yes, Naruto is the same #1 Knucklehead Ninja. Just…he's the Hokage now. No, he has a fiancé. Hinata. She's very good. Yep. Those two are inseparable. Kakashi is…Kakashi, late. Sasuke…how funny you should ask of him. Yes, he is very good. Yes, and a very good thing he did, too. Of course. Yes, very, very, very much so. Yes. Tsunade? She is enjoying a happy retirement of drinking, gambling, and scaring Shizune. Wow. I do have a lot of friends." Sakura smiled at the next statement. "Yes, the village comes first to all of us loyal shinobi. They are fine, but kaa-san is becoming quite excited for me…" She smiled again, but was jerked out of her trance by a voice.

"Sakura, you said you would be done a half and hour ago. We need to go. Now." The shinobi's voice left no room for argument. Sometimes, Sakura had to admire that man's patience with her. Before, he would have left without her. But not now.

She slowly stood, her knees cracking slightly from crouching for so long, and turned around to see her fiancé's head sticking up trough the trapdoor. His dark, onyx eyes glared at her accusingly, but in a softer, more gentle way than before. His slightly tanned skin, head held at a proud tilt, and his trademark black hair sticking out in the back, all made him a true Uchiha. She smiled softly at him, and he returned the gesture, her heart warm at seeing Sasuke smile. He inclined his head back, and crawled over to him. He softly kissed her, then climbed down the ladder, and Sakura followed him down.

_Who woulda thought_? She asked herself. Thinking about the last name in the letter, she smiled again. A Haruno she would be no more. As of tomorrow, she would be an Uchiha. And she was so proud to share that name with the man she loved.

The End

* * *

**Yay! My first SasuSaku story! Or one-shot...but oh well! The plot bunny just kind of grabbed me while I was jump-judging. (Which is very boring, by the way. I wrote this, wrote a peom, and drew two pictures.) Well...anyway, the thing with Ino...I guess she was jealous that Sakura has Sasuke and she has Shikamaru. (No offence to Shika lovers! I like him too, but I would choose Sasuke over him any day of the week.) Ok..that is it. Thanks!**

**-Spelbound**


End file.
